Emmy-Winning Episode
Emmy-Winning Episode is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Peter is discontented with Family Guy lacking even a single Emmy, after it's 15 year run, so The Griffins pander to the critics, by replicating the "greatness" put into better shows. Plot Tired of not winning an Emmy, Peter embarks on his own For Your Consideration campaign for Family Guy by making the show more like Emmy-winning shows. Starting with comedy, Sofia Vergara replaces Lois as Peter announces his intention to get a sex change. The show veers off with Chris filling in for The Big Bang Theory's Sheldon, Brian and Stewie imitating Modern Family and the guys riffing on Cheers as well as other comedy tropes. Appearing before Dr. Hartman, he refuses the sex change as it was it only a gag and the doctor insists on going though with it, attacking Peter with a scalpel. Following a phone call from the Emmy producers that their comedy submission was so bad that Family Guy owes back an Emmy, the show tries to slip into the category for drama following a suggestion by Brian who notes that a lot of comedies are accepted for that category. Parodies of shows such as Breaking Bad, The Wire, Homeland, The Sopranos, Orange is the New Black and Game of Thrones follow. A message from the Emmy board is delivered telling Peter to stop, so he sets out to try for every single category, including stunts, documentary, reality show and outstanding casting for a comedy series. Peter is called aside by Bill Maher who tells him that he'll never win an Emmy, hinting at a conspiracy. He uncovers the fact that the same shows and individuals win every year. Arriving home with the news, he finds numerous celebrities there who confirm his facts, picking at the show's faults such as plagiarizing other media, the contrived episode wrap-ups and that many characters of color are voiced by white actors. Resigned to never winning an Emmy, Peter presents Ty Burrell performing a live-action chicken fight with a rubber chicken, where is is promptly handed another Emmy but turns it down due to not having any more room in his house. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Sofia Vergara *Elmer Hartman *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Asa Akira *Bill Maher Minor Roles *Tricia Takanawa *Live Studio Ostrich *Jerome Blackman *Glenn Quagmire *Mayor Adam West *Rupert *Eddie Vedder *Saul Goodman *Tracy Morgan *Heidi Klum *Michael Kors *Nina Garcia *Alec Baldwin *Christina Pickles *Tina Fey *Aaron Sorkin *Shonda Rhimes *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Kelsey Grammer *Julie Bowen *Ty Burrell *Bonnie Swanson (Cameo) *Consuela De La Morrela (Cameo) *Maggie Smith (Cameo) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Louis C.K. (Deleted Scene) *Ryan O'Neil (Deleted Scene) Trivia *Shows parodied in this episode include: **''Modern Family'' **''Transparent'' **''The Big Bang Theory'' **''Cheers'' **''Girls'' **''How I Met Your Mother'' **''Breaking Bad'' **''Downton Abbey'' **''Homeland'' **''The Sopranos'' **''House of Cards'' **''Orange is the New Black'' **''Making a Murderer'' **''Project Runway'' **''Pornhub'' **''Game of Thrones'' *Family Guy has actually won seven Emmys in the categories of Outstanding Music and Lyrics, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation, Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation and Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance but has never won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program. Four episodes have been nominated: "Road to Rhode Island", "North by North Quahog", "PTV" and "Blue Harvest". Gallery Videos File:Peter Finds A New Wife Named Lois Season 16 Ep. 1 FAMILY GUY File:Stewie & Brian Argue About Gender Reassignment Surgery Season 16 Ep. 1 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Bumps Into Louis C.K. Season 16 Ep. 1 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Records A Demo Tape Season 16 Ep. 1 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Anthology Episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes Category:Fourth Wall Episodes